This invention relates to a method of making a polyethylene terephthalate/polyolefin blend sheeting for use in thermoforming partially crystalline heat set articles. In particular the invention describes a method for adding the antioxidant exclusively to the polyolefin prior to blending with the polyethylene terephthalate.